This invention relates in general to rail-mounted devices and, more particularly, to apparatus for mounting such rail-mounted devices.
Disk drives are generally mounted via a pair of plastic rails which are screwed into the opposed side surfaces of the metallic cases of such drives. The rails ride in respective channels which are situated in the respective sides of a bay in a computer housing. Generally, disk drive bays exhibit one of two sizes. A full height bay accommodates a full height drive and a half height bay accommodates a half height drive. It is desirable, however, to have a single full height bay which can accommodate the user's choices of a single full height drive or two half height drives. Two pairs of channels can be situated in a single bay, one pair above the other, for this purpose. Such an arrangement will readily accept two half height drives. However, it is possible that when a single full height drive is installed in the lower pair of channels in this bay, the upper pair of channels in the bay may contact and undesirably interfere with the upper portion of this full height drive. This could damage the full height drive and subject such drive to undue shock and vibration